


Self Destruction

by Transcribing



Series: Wattpad Stories [1]
Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Fall Out Boy, Shane Dawson - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Domestic, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Love, M/M, Past Domestic Violence, mermaid, merman, merman patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transcribing/pseuds/Transcribing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz never thought his life would be described as tragic, never thought he'd run for his life someday from the monster of a woman he thought he was in love with. When his flight leads him to the small town of Fultonport, its bay holds mysterious secrets that Pete just happens to stumble upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Destruction

You can read the story here: 

https://www.wattpad.com/story/44242438-self-destruction-fall-out-boy

 

Hope you enjoy!!


End file.
